


Impossible Years

by Etherthires



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etherthires/pseuds/Etherthires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela, was quite the normal woman. Well, quite the normal doctor. No one called her “Mercy”, only “Doctor Ziegler”, no one made angel jokes at her, and no one seemed to care unless she had come up with some big breakthrough in medicine. But that was all before Overwatch. (Currently on Hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Angela, was quite the normal woman. Well, quite the normal doctor. No one called her “Mercy”, only “Doctor Ziegler”, no one made angel jokes at her, and no one seemed to care unless she had come up with some big breakthrough in medicine. But this all was no fault but her own, and she knew this. She was just a workaholic doctor, and she didn’t really seem to care if anyone did any of those things, she only cared about her work, saving people’s lives.

But this was before Overwatch. This was before she came up with the nanobodies that helped the treatment of illnesses all over the globe.  
And now because of Overwatch, she had friends. No, it was more than friends;  
Angela Ziegler had a family again. 

Overwatch knew without her expertise, most of them would be dead. Overwatch relied on her.  
So Angela grew happy. 

Of course, she had always been happy to help the people that needed it, the innocent bystanders caught in the middle of war, but they almost never gave her a thank you, they never asked what her name was. She knew they had their reason, they wanted to get on with their lives as much as she did with hers. 

But now there were people, her friends, who would nearly break down in tears over the relief of her being able to be there, to save them from the brink of death, and she was just as relieved. She would go out of her way to save any of these people, because this was her new family. 

Which is why when Overwatch had asked Angela to perform on a man who had been almost killed by his own brother, she undertook this opportunity within a heartbeat. 

Now, I would be lying if I said this wasn’t one of the hardest assignments that she had ever taken. She was nearly bringing a dead man to life. She’s conducted surgery on people all over the world, and was one of the top surgeons in Switzerland, but this was harder than surgery. This was rebuilding someone’s body before it gives up on him. Rebuilding a human’s body, with cybernetics.

But Angela Ziegler did it. She didn’t know this man, but she did it. For Overwatch. 

This man, Genji was his name, loathed Angela for this. He didn’t ask for this body, he didn’t ask to be a machine created for murder. She understood his feelings, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t pain her. 

Upon seeing her in around watchpoints, he would give her a glare that could kill, and she could only hide her face. What could she do? Say sorry?  
She couldn’t even look at her own creation without feeling the guilt. Helping people was supposed to feel good, it was supposed to make her feel warm inside from the thanks and smiles the people would give her.

But this was for Overwatch, right? So why should it matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been quite a while since I've written something and posted it, so I'm really excited to see where it'll go and how you guys like it! I'll try to update every week, if not more than that, so have fun!


	2. Loathing.

This loathing for Mercy became a problem. Genji didn’t see the damage it did for Angela of course; but this had only been because she began avoiding him at all costs. This was a constant reminder that sometimes people don’t appreciate the medical help they need. Why? Because so many would rather die than be disabled or in minor discomfort for the rest of their lives. She originally found this thought ridiculous until she met Genji. Until she was forced to work with a man who absolutely detested her for the exact reason. 

She continued her studies, many questioning why she had been so silent as of late; her only response being “rebuilding a body takes a lot out of you”. 

Considering Mei worked in the same lab as Angela, she knew immediately that being exhausted wasn’t why she was so silent. They were friends since the beginning of Overwatch; both having the same views of pacifism, both being scientists of sorts; of course they got along easily. Poor Mei was too scared to intrude though, she knew something else was the matter, but she wasn’t going to bug Angela about it; “If Angela wanted to talk about it, she would have already spoken” she thought. 

Eventually this even affected the battles they had to go through. Angela was hesitant on healing anyone, not because she didn’t want to save them of course, but she just wasn’t sure if they even wanted the saving to begin with. 

This ended up becoming a serious problem; Overwatch heroes were now heavily wounded and she had to deal with it all after the battles. Some of the heroes yelled at her saying “this wouldn’t have happened if you just healed me faster!” and words of the sort. She saw herself as the only one at fault here, saying sorry over and over again, trying not to shed tears at their words, etc. It was as if she lost her family again; at least that’s how it felt to poor Angela. 

*****

One busy night, after another dreary battle, Angela tore off her valkyrie suit and threw on her scrubs. It was now time to help the aftermath of her hesitant mistakes during the battle. 

Upon walking into the hospice section of the watchpoint, she was met with a familiar face. (Well, mask.) Genji had been lying on one of the hospital beds… and to her surprise, this was the only bed with a body on it. She was now alone in a room with Genji. Though he wasn’t conscious, this was still very frightening to her. 

Which was why she stared at him in utter panic seconds before she fell to the side of his bed crying. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know how this would have affected you! I-If I’d known you didn’t want this… if you didn’t want life— I wouldn’t have done it! I’m sorry damn it! I’m sorry I saved your life, and I’m sorry I continue saving it!” She screamed at the unconscious body, tears drenching her face.

All of the pent up anguish and anxieties fell out of Angela at once, and no one was there to comfort her. She was alone again; alone with the man that was making her feel this way in the first place, and he was unconscious.

Or so she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to finally come out with this; and sorry it's so short, I've been so busy and it sucks ass ;; I'll probably come up with a much longer chapter soon tho I swear on it


End file.
